


手机里的世界

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, NP, Spanking, female spank male, 一女多男, 主奴, 主宠, 发泄, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女尊, 女强男弱, 女打男, 宠物收集, 强迫, 手机游戏, 打屁股, 暴力, 未完待续, 玛丽苏 - Freeform, 现代, 男贝, 科幻, 调教训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。
Kudos: 16





	手机里的世界

  
今天又是让人想要砸东西的一天。蔺（lìn）川暴躁地心想。  
可东西砸坏了，最后花钱重新买的不还是自己。  
  
算了算了。她躺在床上拿起手机。  
让我来看看有没有什么新游戏可以用来解压……云吸个猫也好啊……  
  
不曾想，锁屏竟突然无法被唤起。  
坏了？没电了？  
接上充电线，屏幕依然毫无反应、一片漆黑。蔺川不禁更加阴郁。  
  
“没直接把你摔了，给你脸了是不是？”她恶狠狠地对着手机咒骂道。  
倏地，屏幕竟然应声亮了起来。  
  
虽然这让蔺川有些诧异，更多的却是让她有些忍俊不禁。  
——这实在是让她忍不住在一瞬间产生了一些奇怪的脑补。  
  
蔺川晃了晃脑袋，重新开始祈祷，希望手机不是出了什么问题，而只是刚刚充进去电。  
  
然而事与愿违。  
蔺川划开手机屏，映入眼帘的竟然是两个相框挂件——问题的关键甚至不在于她的手机桌面首页之前从来没有放过这样的装饰，而在于——  
  
——相框里不知是视频还是动图，竟然分别展示着两个面朝屏幕正在被调教的男人。  
  
左边的男人穿着长袖的白衬衫和黑色西裤，手脚似乎分别被什么器具铐住，一副半被迫半主动的样子跪在地上，颤抖着高撅身后的屁股，连领带都耷拉在了地上。  
而一个有手臂那么长的木板正悬在空中，狠狠地往他的臀瓣一下一下地砸上去。男人的眉绝望无助地蹙着，看那表情简直像是在哭叫。  
  
右边的男人瑟瑟发抖地保持着同样的姿势跪趴在地上，双手似乎隔着衬衫在掐捏自己的乳头，身后的裤子都半脱了下来，露出雪白的屁股。  
可惜的是，他的屁股后面没有板子在挥舞。他就自己捏着自己的奶头，光着屁股撅在那里，一脸胆战心惊地朝左边的相框偷看着，仿佛他听得到看得到左边男人的惨状。  
  
……  
  
啊这……  
  
……这大概是蔺川第一次无法马上对色情流氓病毒软件产生厌恶之情。  
  
……她甚至还有点狂喜。这一天的丧气一下子烟消云散。  
  
蔺川抱着“哪怕不是视频，只是动图，我也应该赶紧保存一下”的心情，抛开了一切泄露信息的危机意识，生怕错过了给这么对口味的内容留念的机会，打开了手机的录屏功能。  
  
没有声音真是太遗憾了。  
录了几秒，她欣赏着左边的男人微启双唇、随着板子落下摇摆头颅的模样，如是在内心感叹道。  
  
蔺川的手指犹豫着。按照她的经验，自己点上去八成就会跳转到诈骗网站去，而继续播放这个内容的可能很低。万一这个过程触发了手机的安全系统，把桌面上的内容也连带删除了……  
  
女人在犹豫，而男人在板子下开始难以控制地挣扎起来。  
看起来，他因为疼痛想要躲闪，但又似乎因为畏惧着什么而不敢挡躲，只能那样卑微地拧扭着。他的嘴唇在张合，大概，是在求饶吧？  
  
我想听他叫。  
我想听他叫！！  
这个念头从一开始在蔺川脑中来回盘旋，到此刻几乎填满了她的脑子。  
  
这看上去更像个直播你不觉得吗？她努力说服着自己。这么少见又这么合我口味的片子，说不定背后是专业的色情网站，想办法搞到了我以前的浏览记录，只为了推送他们的产品呢？  
  
蔺川仿佛感觉到男人哀求的眼神透过屏幕直直地望向了自己——  
  
——她终于，难耐地戳上了那个挂件。  
  
……  
  
蔺川从来没想到过自己今天还会收到第二份惊喜。  
  
点上那个挂件，甚至都没有弹出后台的浏览器，画面直接在屏幕上被放大至全屏，就好像刚才桌面上的只是一个软件动态中的缩略窗口一样。  
  
这、这是个app！这一切都是某个app中的内容！不是诈骗广告！  
  
而点开的全屏窗口除了默认的角落里的喇叭图标依然画着斜杠以外，界面正如直播一般！  
  
眼前的男人依然在挨板子，蔺川赶紧戳上喇叭图标，只听刹那间，男人的呻吟就从手机中传了出来：  
  
“主人…饶了我……”  
“啪！！”  
“啊…！呜呃……饶…饶了我吧……呜呜呜……”


End file.
